Meteor Shower
by Triteia624
Summary: Prince Triton sent the meteor shower in 'Hello Bikini Bottom' as a birthday present for King Neptune. That same night, Neptune has a deep secret about the cage that he reveals to Triton. Will both father and son get through their pains of the past?
1. The Plan

**A.N.: Hello, good authors! First of all, I thought of this story when I watched the 'Hello Bikini Bottom' episode from SpongeBob. When I saw the meteor shower part, I thought to myself, "What if Neptune or anyone in his family made the shower?" I thought of it, and- **_**presto**_**- it came to me! Enjoy and review!**

Every mortal looked up at the sky, watching the beautiful scattering of gleaming meteors.

"Wow!"

"Look at that!"

"Simply dazzling!"

"Whoever made this was an artist at it!"

Many comments came from the fish, all with flattering details. SpongeBob looked at the sky in awe, and then smiled in remembrance of this day a year ago, which was one of the greatest (yet somewhat painful) things he has ever done. _Neptune, you really know how to wow the crowd_, he thought. He whispered the following words to the sky;

"Happy birthday, King Neptune. I hope you have fun with Triton."

Yes, today was Neptune's 5,001st birthday _and_ the first anniversary of Prince Triton's reunion with his father. It was a touching moment to see them embrace each other as an act of love for both father and son, and it became a painful moment for SpongeBob and Patrick when they were blamed by the citizens for the destruction Triton caused in the city (long story why) and were chased and attacked by an angry mob. But through it all, it was worth it (at least to SpongeBob).

What SpongeBob didn't know was that Neptune wasn't the one who sent the meteors. In fact, the one who sent it was actually a birthday present for the king. Not to mention that person is in his family.

Earlier in the evening, a young merman clutching a trident in his hands was silently floating above the castle to the sky. From a far distance, you would say it was just a merperson swimming with a trident. But take a closer look and you'll see a wavy mane of auburn hair, a blue tail, light green skin, and two sea green eyes that glimmered in the night. And there was only one merman who had all these for an appearance.

Triton.

The young prince swam on until he was far up into the sea above his home. He gazed at the stars before closing his eyes after seeing the brightest one that he called 'Friend.' He shed a tear when he remembered the first night he was in the cage. He was crying in great sorrow due to his father betraying him. When he finally opened his eyes after crying for hours after being locked in, it was evening. He looked up and saw that gleaming star, standing out of the other stars. Triton stared at it every evening and even talked to it sometimes like it was a friend to him. And finally, after two or three weeks, that's what he named it. Friend.

Now he was here, free from the cage. Free from the pain. And most of all, free from his hatred to Neptune. Yet Triton still felt gloomy in his heart. He loves his father- he really does- yet Neptune always seems too busy to hang out with him. Of course, he is a king, and he and Triton have smiting lessons, but Triton wants to tell him how happy he was, how much he wants to be with him, and most of all, how much he loved him.

That's why he is here. He planned to conjure up a meteor shower for two things: one, he wanted to do this as a birthday present for Neptune and to symbolize how amazing it was to be home with his family after so many years, and two, he wanted to get his father's attention so that he'll be impressed and congratulate him on his god skills. That way, he'll have time with him. After all, Neptune is free in the evening, and it's his favorite time of day.

"Here goes nothing," Triton said to himself after taking a deep breath. He positioned the trident up at the stars and sent a blast of light at them, making them glow. Soon, they started zooming across the sky brightly. He then saw Friend and made it the star of the show (excuse the pun) by making it glow a brilliant green and blue. He sent it flying with the others across the sky. He smiled. His father would notice them, and soon, he'll get his attention.

And he did, but not the way he expected it.

**A.N.: Chapter 2 is on the way! Come back soon!**


	2. A Father's Secret

**A.N.: Sorry it hasn't been updated in a while. I got busy with school. Anyhow, here's where we learn that Neptune was keeping a secret from Triton, and that he wants to tell him now.**

"Finally, it's done."

King Neptune sighed in relief as he stored away some paperwork that was due tomorrow. He felt numb from sitting for three hours straight scribbling with a lamp for light. He stood up and stretched out his muscles. When he felt alright, he headed towards Triton's bedroom to have some time with him, which he was looking forward to for today.

Neptune and Triton have been closer than ever since their reunion last year on Neptune's birthday. Neptune even noticed that Triton has changed since he got of that cage. He changed the way he looks, wearing a white vest with a golden design instead of the brown one he usually wears but still wears the same headband with the same hairstyle, and the way he talks, saying 'man' rarely and using language that a prince should use. That and other good qualities made the gods impressed.

So how come Neptune doesn't feel proud of this?

You see, Neptune wasn't the one who planned to lock Triton away. The gods _forced_ him to. Neptune tried to protest, argue, and even fight, but they were strict. They threatened that if Triton doesn't change into a proper god, they would have him executed (they will take away his powers, making him mortal, and have him killed). Neptune couldn't bear to see Triton dead in his arms, so he accepted.

Neptune never told Triton, any of his friends, or even his comforting and understanding wife, Amphitrite, because he didn't want to look like a weakling to them for not trying to stop the gods. And that is just one of the things he regretted.

He regretted every moment he fought Triton. He regretted forcing him to do smiting lessons. He regretted hitting him either on the head, the arm, or worse, the cheek. But most of all are two things; he regretted locking him away and never being there to comfort him in his pain. The thought just made Neptune feel guilty.

Neptune was never really disgusted at Triton for liking mortals. In fact, he was once like him. He actually played mortal sports and hanged out with mortals when he was his age. But when he first defeated his father, Cronus, it all changed. The king had to reluctantly _act_ mad at his son for anything that he does that involves mortals, even when he had to destroy the cure for mortal diseases (now abbreviated CMD hereafter). He remembered squeezing Triton's arms as he said, "We are gods! We don't have diseases, nor do we care whether or not the mortals contract them!"

Neptune decided that today (or tonight), he would tell Triton all this. He knocked on his son's bedroom door. There was no response. He called, "Triton, are you in there?" Still no response. He opened the door and looked. Triton wasn't inside. He looked at the digital clock on Triton's nightstand. It was 9:30 p.m. Triton usually goes to bed at this time. Neptune swam inside in hope that there might be a clue where Triton has gone. He looked at the table at the far end. On it laid an unfinished picture of a Cerberus. On the wall above it were finished and beautifully drawn pictures of the gods and other monsters. Yes, Triton has _definitely_ changed and took interest in the gods and creatures.

Neptune then found something that gave a hint where his son has gone. The bronze trident stand across Triton's bed where Triton usually keeps his trident wasn't holding the golden weapon.

Neptune then saw the meteor shower outside the window. He was amazed by them and looked out the window to take a closer look at the streaks of lights zooming down the sky. That's when he saw Triton swimming down outside towards his room with the trident clutched in his fist. Neptune then realized something; Triton sent the meteor shower.

Just one question; _why?_

**A.N.: Oh, boy. Triton is about to find out the truth! What will happen to the king and his son? Chapter 3 on the go!**


	3. Confession

Triton saw his father at the window and felt his eyes go wide, a surge of panic running through him. He had a feeling he was in trouble.

Neptune floated to the side to let Triton in and said, "Good evening, Son." Triton placed his weapon in its stand properly and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry I was out. I know you would get worried and that you forbade me to, but I was just-" "Conjuring up a meteor shower," Neptune finished. Triton nodded, hoping his father is not in the punishing mood. "I'll let you off on this one, and you can tell me why you sent a shower tonight, but there's something more important we need to discuss," Neptune said, sitting on the bed and patting a side of it. Triton sat and asked in confusion, "What is it, Dad? Did something bad happen?" Neptune sighed, knowing he kept this a secret from Triton long enough. He began, "It's about… the cage."

Triton felt his eyes go wide. He and Neptune never spoke of the cage, not even a word about it. He knew that the only times to talk about it was if it was very, _very_ serious.

Neptune asked, "Do you remember when you were a rebel in the past?" Triton nodded. "Well, the gods were really upset about it and how you wouldn't be interested in them at least one bit and, well…"

Triton asked, "What did they do?" Neptune took a deep breath and finally said the words that he always wanted to confess, "They were the ones who planned to send you to the cage. I never wanted to do this to you, but no matter how much I did to change their minds, they remained strict. So, I had to act like I didn't tolerate your ways, even when I had to destroy that cure of yours."

Triton could not believe his ears. He wanted to say something, but he could not find the words. All he could do is stare at his father in disbelief.

Neptune continued, forcing himself not to cry, "I never told anyone because I thought they would think the great King Neptune can't protect his own son from the gods. I was afraid you or anyone else would take this the wrong way.

"The gods even threatened that if you don't learn, they'll execute you in front of me. I am responsible for raising you, and they put me in charge of changing you into who you are today. That's why I wanted you to learn, Triton," he planted both his hands on Triton's shoulders, "I don't want to lose you." By then, Neptune's eyes welled up in tears, and some even managed to escape. He said quickly, "I need to be alone," before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Triton felt like he just got slapped in the face and, at the same time, he just hurt someone innocent. All those bitter years, he has been enclosed in a barred prison because of the gods. He felt angered that they would do something selfish and stupid like that. And how dare they threaten to kill him if his father does not listen!

But, at the same time, Triton was surprised that Neptune did this all out of… love. He always thought Neptune would only love him if changed into a proper god, but he actually cared for him every single day of his life, and that he would do anything to keep him safe.

He remembered a few months before he was locked away, Neptune cut Triton's arm by accident with his trident when he swung it above his head. He remembered his father healing him in his bedroom and hushing him, holding him like an infant in his arms. It was a rare moment that Triton treasured like a diamond, caring for it and never letting it go.

Triton realized something else; he showed bitterness to his father when he did this all to keep him safe. He remembered calling him 'Old Man' (he sometimes calls him that still for jokes) and saying he hated him. This is how to repay him? Triton never felt more guilt building up inside him. Mixing it with other moments of guilt of this day a year ago only made it worse.

The horrible words in the past that haunted Triton flashed in his head endlessly like a broken record;

"_You can't do this, man! I've got a life to live! I can't be stuck in this cage, man!_

"_God. I hate you, Old Man, you hear me?! I hate you!"_

Triton could not believe those words came from his own mouth, nor that he said those so harshly to someone who loves him no matter what.

Before Triton knew it, tears stung his cheeks as they rolled down to his chin, departing from his face downward to the floor as he hung his head in shameful misery. He sobbed loudly in defeat and landed himself on the covers, crying in agony.

He managed to choke out, "I'm so sorry, Dad," before guilt took over him once more.

Outside, the meteors continued to shoot across the sky, due to Triton magically letting them shoot across the sky automatically until sunrise. Unfortunately, guilt kept Triton so covered up, he hardly noticed them.


	4. Watching Meteors Fly

Neptune returned to the bedroom a few minutes after weeping, dried tears streaked down his cheeks. He was nervous of how Triton would react to the situation. He can already imagine him screaming at him, "How could you do something so stupid like that?! You are an idiot if you call yourself my father!"

But when he opened the door, he met a different approach; Triton was hiding his face as he cried out loud, lying on the bed. Neptune knew that cry; it was one he could not resist being broken-hearted about. He never wanted to see Triton in such sorrow.

Slowly swimming to Triton's bed, Neptune sat on the edge of it and began streaming a hand down his son's hair. Triton sensed his presence but did not dare to look at him. Neptune slowly held up his own flesh and blood and enveloped him in an embrace. Triton felt his father's muscular yet gentle arms and cuddled into his chest, his whimpers subduing slowly. He breathed deeply as Neptune hushed him continuously, sounding in rhythm with his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry," Triton began, still shaking a little from guilt, "I didn't know that this whole time, you were doing your best to protect me. You always cared when I thought you didn't. You always comforted when I thought you wouldn't. You always believed in me when I couldn't. And everything I've done this day last year… that was all I've ever gave to you for gratitude." He breathed heavily to keep himself from crying again and asked, "How can you still love me after what I've done?"

Neptune heard those words, and he was miserable that Triton felt so ashamed of him. He replied gently, rubbing Triton's back, "You didn't understand back then. You felt so angry, that you were too distracted by revenge to realize what it caused. But I care for you, and sending you back to the cage won't help."

Triton nodded and buried his head deeper into his father's chest. Neptune sighed and noticed the meteor shower again. He then looked at the clock. It was 9:54. It was past Triton's bedtime, but he knew Triton needed love more than sleep.

He finally asked a question that changed the subject; "Will you tell me why you sent a meteor shower? It really is beautiful, believe it or not." Triton widened his eyes. He remembered the meteor shower!

"I did it as a birthday present and to symbolize how amazing it is to be home," he explained, still sniffing between words, "It was also to get you to talk to me after a long day."

Neptune was surprised at Triton's creativity. _Just like his mother, _he thought to himself. He said, "Why don't we watch the shower from outside? I know where we can get a good view." With that, he and Triton swam out.

They reached a cliff soon, where they got a great view of the meteor shower. Neptune got a blanket for Triton in case it gets too cold for him. They both sat down on the edge and just watched the shower for a long time. They both did not say anything to each other.

It was Triton who spoke first after a few minutes. "Dad," he said, shivering slightly, "I'm cold." Neptune knew his cue and wrapped the blanket around Triton's body. He held him close and said, "Thank you, for everything you've done." He then joked, "Maybe you gained so much of your mother's creativity that the only other trait you can fit in is her tail color." Triton chuckled with Neptune at that.

Triton felt his eyes go drowsy and yawned. Neptune slowly curled him up to his chest like an infant. Triton snuggled into his father's arm and whispered, "I love you, Dad." Neptune smiled at Triton. Then, he saw Friend, the star Triton made brightest. It made Neptune smile.

He noticed Triton was asleep as he enfolded him in his arms. He knew Triton needed to be in bed. He swam back into the castle through Triton's window; he did not want to make a show to the guards of carrying his son to bed. He slowly parted away the covers of Triton's bed and laid him down, being careful not to wake him. As he sheltered him with the blankets, he was surprised to see Triton's eyes groggily yet happily show. He said, "Happy birthday, Dad." Neptune smiled. He heard that greeting from almost all his subjects today, but the ones from his family made his heart soar every time. And it certainly did now.

Neptune's response to Triton was a soft and gentle kiss on his forehead. Triton smiled at that and said, "Goodnight, Dad," before falling back to sleep.

"Goodnight, Son," his father responded before leaving.

The meteors shot across the sky as Neptune fell asleep in his bed with Amphitrite, and he dreamed of watching them with Triton for the rest of the night.

**A.N.: I hope you enjoyed this story! I know the ending is short and all, but that's all my brain got. Again, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
